Twilight Sky
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Sang malaikat kematian mendatangi Naruto tapi pemuda itu menolak untuk pergi sebelum menyelesaikan satu tugasnya di dunia. NaruHina. Dun Like Dun Read. RnR if u don't mind...


**Title:** Twilight Sky

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Tragedy, Supernatural

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pom The Panda © Junichi Saeki

* * *

**TWILIGHT SKY**

Hinata sedang mengatur beberapa batang bunga daisy ke dalam vas dengan terampil. Beberapa pengunjung di toko bunga tampak berdecak kagum melihatnya. Gadis dengan rambut indigo itu lalu tersenyum tipis mendengar mereka sebelum berpindah tempat ke bunga-bunga yang lainnya. Dengan perlahan jemarinya yang mulus meraba pinggiran meja sebagai pemandu lalu merangkak naik menuju bunga mawar putih dan mengatur posisi bunga-bunga tersebut. Kembali decak kagum terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

"Orang-orang memperhatikanmu," kata suara berat di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu," katanya sambil berbalik dan tersenyum lebar saat mata safir putihnya menangkap bayangan sosok seorang pemuda pirang di hadapannya. "Kau datang cepat hari ini. Apakah balon-balonmu sudah habis?" Ia melangkah dan pemuda pirang itu langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk menuntunnya keluar dari toko bunga.

"Yeah. Anak-anak itu seperti monster saat melihatku. Mengerikan... eh, di mana tongkatmu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu saat melihat tangan Hinata yang kosong.

"Aku tidak mau terlalu tergantung pada benda itu," jawab gadis rambut panjang itu dengan suara kekanakan.

"Kau ini payah, Hinata! Kalau aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan menyingkirkan batu di jalanmu? Atau, atau siapa tahu kau akan menginjak kucing yang tak berdosa!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata tertawa. Ia lalu berkata, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu membawa Hinata untuk duduk pada kursi kayu tak jauh dari toko bunga. Hinata kembali bertanya, "Kali ini kau membawa apa?"

"Um... balon!" sahut Naruto senang. "Warna oranye!"

"Oranye? Itu warna seperti apa?" tanya Hinata dengan kepala miring ke satu sisi, menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Oranye itu seperti..." Naruto tampak berpikir lalu ia bertepuk tangan sekali saat menjawab, "Seperti aku! Karena aku menyukai oranye! Oh, dan juga kalau matahari akan terbenam, warna oranye muncul di kaki langit dan, dan... seperti telur mata sapi!"

"Bukankah kau bilang kemarin kalau telur mata sapi itu warnanya kuning?" Daerah di antara alis Hinata berkerut meski tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Aku bilang itu?" Pipi Naruto menggembung sebelum ia menyeringai dan tertawa saat berkata, "Kalau begitu telur itik saja!" Ia lalu mengulurkan tali balon udara pada Hinata dan gadis itu mengambilnya. Sekilas jemari mereka bersentuhan, membuat Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

Terdengar sebuah panggilan dari dalam toko. Hinata lalu mendesah pelan. Sebelum masuk, ia berkata, "Naru-kun, aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Naruto menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan antusias. "Apa?"

"Besok adalah hari operasiku."

"Oh." Alis Naruto yang tadinya terangkat tinggi, kembali turun dan wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kesedihan. Kalau besok adalah hari operasi Hinata, itu berarti ia tidak akan bisa bertemu gadis itu lagi selama beberapa hari ke depan. Lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan bertanya, "Berapa lama kau akan ada di rumah sakit?"

"Dua minggu," sahut Hinata pelan. Sepasang mata safir putihnya lalu mengarah pada jalanan di hadapan mereka. Melalui telinganya ia bisa mendengar kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang dengan cepat, deru mobil yang keras dan suara-suara manusia yang melintas tak jauh dari mereka. Jemari Hinata lalu bermain di atas roknya saat berkata, "Naru-kun, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat aku membuka mata nanti."

Mata biru Naruto yang sejernih langit musim semi langsung membelalak. "Nannii? Kau tidak menyesal? Wajahku tidak ganteng, asal tahu saja!" Tapi dalam hati, Naruto girang setengah mati.

"Meskipun itu benar, aku tidak peduli," jawab Hinata lalu menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Kau pemuda yang sangat baik. Aku senang menjadi sahabatmu." Ia lalu berdiri dibantu Naruto dan melangkah ke dalam toko. Sebelum itu, ia berbalik pada Naruto dan berkata, "Kau _pasti _datang 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya! Aku akan datang!"

Sekali lagi Hinata tersenyum, meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya untuk menemui seorang pemuda rambut brunet yang berdiri di samping meja kasir.

Pada pemuda brunet itu, Naruto melemparkan senyuman sebelum melenggang pergi menuju toko kecil miliknya yang menjual balon udara, tak jauh dari toko bunga yang tadi didatanginya.

"Yo, Naru-nii!" teriak seorang anak perempuan rambut hitam yang datang dari arah depan.

"Um, apa?" Naruto sumringah melihat pelanggan-pelanggan mungilnya mulai berdatangan.

"Kami lihat, lho!" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kecoklatan ikut menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti sembari memasukkan udara ke dalam balon warna merah lalu memberikannya pada anak perempuan rambut hitam yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Hinata-san itu pacarmu, ya?"

Naruto lalu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sesungguhnya Hinata bukanlah pacarnya. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Jadi dengan ragu ia menjawab, "Err, seperti itulah."

"Jadi dia selalu membuatmu merasa berdebar dan semangat seperti itu, ya?" Anak yang lain ikut bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta balon udara pada Naruto.

"Eh?" _Anak kecil jaman sekarang, mau tahu saja urusan orang dewasa, huh!_ "Sepertinya begitu, hahaha!"

Lalu anak perempuan rambut hitam tadi berbisik pada temannya, "Sudah kubilang 'kan dia itu aneh."

"Yup, dia memang aneh."

"Aku bukan orang aneh!" seru Naruto dengan urat-urat yang mulai bermunculan di dahinya. "Dan jangan berkata seperti itu seolah aku tidak mendengar kalian, dasar anak-anak, huh!"

"Yeah," kata anak perempuan itu dengan datar. "Hei, Naru-nii... apa kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Hina-san?"

Beberapa detik lalu Naruto bersumpah untuk tidak melayani pertanyaan anak-anak itu tapi apa daya, anak-anak itu selalu saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya sendiri penasaran. Ia lalu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati namun tetap bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan bertemu dengan gadis itu dua minggu lagi. Setidaknya, siapkanlah kado istimewa untuknya!"

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya menggeleng. Sekali lagi, anak-anak jaman sekarang lebih cepat dewasa. Mereka makan apa, ya sampai bisa jadi seperti itu?

"Memangnya Naruto-nii bisa memilih kado?" tanya anak kecil yang lain dengan nada sinis. "Mungkin saja dia akan memberi balon lagi pada Hina-san."

Naruto menggemeratakkan gigi-giginya, merasa geregetan mendengar komentar-komentar itu. Ia lalu berseru, "Kalau kalian berkata seperti itu lagi, tidak ada balon gratis untuk kalian mulai sekarang!"

Anak-anak di sekelilingnya hanya tertawa, merasa senang karena berhasil mengerjai Naruto.

* * *

_Dua minggu kemudian..._

"Anak-anak usil! Teganya mereka bilang kalau kado ini jelek!" Naruto menggumam sepanjang jalan sepulang dari toko cinderamata sambil menatap gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah ekor sembilan berbulu oranye di tangan kirinya. Tadi ia bertemu dengan pelanggan-pelanggan kecilnya dan bukannya memuji, mereka malah menghina kado di tangannya itu. Tangan kanannya lalu menggenggam kuat tali-tali dari balon udara yang melayang di atasnya, tampak bersemangat. "Kurasa ini kado yang sangat bagus untuk Hina-chan!" Pemuda pirang itu lalu menuruni tangga menuju stasiun kereta api tua sambil bersenandung, sesekali melirik pada gantungan kunci di tangannya.

Stasiun yang ditempatinya tidak seperti stasiun kereta api lain yang ada di Konoha. Stasiun itu masih terlihat tradisional, mempertahankan bentuk aslinya sejak 70 tahun lalu. Meski kereta api yang digunakan sudah didukung mesin modern, kereta api tersebut masih memiliki kecepatan yang biasa, dengan tujuan agar para penumpang bisa menikmati setiap detik pemandangan yang akan mereka lewati. Itulah kenapa Naruto suka sekali naik kereta api di stasiun ini.

"EEEEKKK!"

Terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Ia berputar untuk mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan Mo, seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun yang selalu membeli balon udaranya, terjatuh di atas rel kereta api sedalam kira-kira dua meter. Naruto menghela nafas tertahan, membuat suaranya seperti kucing tercekik pintu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah kereta api berbunyi keras dan melaju dari arah kiri Mo. Orang-orang sekitar begitu terkejut hingga tak mampu bergerak.

_Mo akan mati, Mo akan mati, Mo akan mati..._

Tiga kata itu terngiang-ngiang di benak Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto pun berlari lalu melompat turun ke atas rel, mengangkat tubuh mungil Mo yang tergores di beberapa tempat ke atas dan langsung disambut oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Cepat, cepat!" katanya dengan tergesa-gesa dari bawah. "Cepat, bawa di..."

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena yang bermain di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah wajah Hinata yang tersenyum ceria. Bagaimana gadis indigo itu menyambut tangannya serta menerima hadiah darinya. Atau ekspresi Hinata saat memandang langit sore, meski gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kalimat terakhir yang diingatnya dari gadis itu:

_Kau pasti datang 'kan?_

Mo menarik nafas tertahan saat di depan matanya, kereta api melintas seketika. Tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita hanya bisa membeku dan kedua matanya mengeluarkan setitik bening. Ia merintih, "Naruto-nii... Naruto-nii..."

Menyadari telah terjadi sesuatu, kereta api itu akhirnya berhenti dengan bunyi mendesis. Orang-orang pun berlarian mendekati lokasi kejadian. Beberapa dari mereka langsung melompat ke atas rel.

"Cepat! Mungkin kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya!" teriak seorang pria bertopi coklat pada kawan-kawannya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya melayang, menatap ke bawah, pada orang-orang yang semakin mengecil.

"Coba kita lihat... nama: Namikaze Naruto. Penyebab kematian: digilas kereta api. Jasadnya hampir tak bisa dikenali karena terdapat beberapa potong tubuh yang tersebar."

Seperti robot, Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk menemukan sesosok tulang-belulang berbentuk manusia dan memegang tongkat yang tak asing lagi dalam dunia kematian: sabit hitam yang berkilau memukau demi kematian yang siap ditangkapnya.

"WAK! Tengkorak hidup!" teriak Naruto dengan suara nyaringnya.

"Aku ini malaikat kematian, idiot!" Susunan tulang-belulang itu lalu dipenuhi asap dan saat asap itu menghilang, sosoknya telah digantikan oleh seorang gadis yang memakai topi berbentuk tengkorak untuk menutupi rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu. Dia memakai terusan berwarna merah marun dan terbelah di bagian paha, memperlihatkan warna putih pucat di bagian itu. Sebuah tato berbentuk tanaman merambat, entah apa namanya, berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sepasang matanya berwarna hijau dan bulat, berbinar melihat mangsanya.

Melihat sosoknya, Naruto tak percaya jika gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu adalah malaikat kematian. Ia bergumam, "Kau tidak terlihat seperti malaikat kematian."

"Memangnya kau pikir malaikat kematian itu seperti apa?" Sang malaikat meliriknya kesal. "Apa yang kalian dengar tentang malaikat kematian itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Itu hanya akal-akalan nenek moyang kalian saja!"

Naruto melirik lagi malaikat kematian itu dan mendesah. "Meski cantik, tetap saja kau malaikat kematian. Jika kau mendatangiku, itu berarti aku sudah..."

"Yep. Mati."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Naruto melayang lemas menjauhi sang malaikat. Kepalanya terkulai menatap jalan-jalan di bawahnya. Orang-orang yang dikenalnya tampak berlalu-lalang dan terlihat kecil. Sang malaikat sendiri, mengikutinya dari belakang sembari berbaring di udara dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Kau itu sudah mati, ingat?"

"..."

Naruto lalu berhenti di udara dengan sepasang mata birunya tertuju pada satu titik. Rumah sakit. Ia lalu melayang turun, memeriksa setiap jendela tempat Hinata dirawat. Ia sampai pada jendela ke sepuluh yang berada di tingkat lima dan tersenyum lemah saat mendapati seorang dokter wanita sedang membuka perban di mata gadis itu. Saat perbannya terbuka sepenuhnya, sepasang mata safir putihnya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, berusaha membiasakannya dengan cahaya. Naruto pun menatap Hinata dengan penuh antusias.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan senyum tersungging. Kakaknya, Neji, berdiri di hadapannya dengan tak sabar. Ia tahu jika operasi transplantasi yang dilakukan adiknya kali ini telah berhasil. Lalu ia mendapati senyum di wajah Hinata perlahan memudar. Ia mendekati gadis itu dan bertanya, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak senang."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak melihat dia."

"Dia? Siapa?" Neji tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengingat satu nama. "Oh. Naruto. Tenang saja. Dia pasti datang."

"Tapi dia berjanji padaku kalau dia akan datang!" Hinata bersikeras sambil menatap wajah kakaknya yang terkejut, tak pernah mendapati jika Hinata akan semarah ini.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Neji dan perlahan Hinata mengangguk. "Dia pasti datang. Aku tahu itu. Nah, sekarang istirahatlah." Neji memberikannya beberapa nasihat serta hiburan untuk menenangkannya. Tak berapa lama Neji dan dokter wanita itu keluar, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamarnya.

Sambil menatap keluar jendela, gadis inidigo itu menghela nafas yang sangat berat untuk dikeluarkannya.

"Hina-chan..." Naruto lalu melayang ke dalam ruangan, menembus jendela untuk menemui gadis itu. Sang malaikat mengekorinya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata, tapi gadis itu tak juga menoleh padanya. Gadis itu malah menunduk dengan pandangan sedih, menatap kedua tangannya yang kosong. "Hina-chan..." kata Naruto lirih. "Ma-maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan janjiku menemuimu..." Si pirang menyentuh lengan Hinata namun yang terjadi hanyalah ia memegang udara. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan hal yang sama terus terjadi.

"Naruto..."

Si pirang tersentak senang. _Hina-chan tahu kalau aku ada di sini!_

Tapi gadis itu lagi-lagi membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela dan mendesah pelan, "Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau tidak datang menemuiku."

Sang malaikat yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka lalu berkata, "Dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah mati, idiot!"

"Uh, apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Dengan tubuh seperti makan siang yang jatuh ke lantai, tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau sudah mati."

"Tapi-tapi... aku-aku..." Sekali lagi Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Oohhh, seharusnya ada cara untuk memberitahunya kenapa aku tidak datang menemuinya hari ini."

"_Jeeez..."_ Sang malaikat memutar sepasang mata hijaunya. "Benar-benar memalukan! Aku harus membawa bokong-yang-tidak-mau-kerja-sama-milikmu-itu ke alam baka!" Ia melirik Naruto yang terus bersedih. "Okeee, hanya sekali ini saja, mengerti? Kau bertemu dengannya, ucapkan selamat tinggal, lalu pergi. Benar-benar pergi, menghilang. _Whuuuzzz..._"

Mendengarnya, wajah sedih Naruto tergantikan oleh sebuah cengiran khas miliknya.

* * *

_Tiga hari kemudian..._

Hinata tidak memedulikan lampu taman yang mulai menyala satu-persatu. Dalam keheningan musim gugur ia terduduk pada salah satu bangku taman, menunduk. Daerah di antara alisnya berkerut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, kedua tangannya bermain di atas kedua pahanya, menandakan jika hatinya sedang galau.

Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin sore. Karena Naruto tak pernah sekalipun datang mengunjunginya, ia langsung ke taman tempat pemuda itu selalu membawanya untuk menceritakannya tentang langit kala senja. Ia berpikir mungkin saja mereka bisa bertemu di sana. Lalu sudut matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menoleh dan terkesiap menemukan sepasang mata biru jernih sedang menatapnya.

"Naruto?"

Pemilik sepasang mata biru itu menyeringai dengan lima buah balon udara di tangan kirinya. Ia lalu menjawab, "Bukan, maaf. Aku bukan Naruto. Tapi aku juga menjual balon udara, sama sepertinya. Jadi kurasa bisa kau katakan kalau kami bekerja untuk orang yang sama." Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah balon berwarna ungu dan memberikannya pada gadis indigo itu. "Ini, ambillah."

"Umm, aarigato..." Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut sembari mengambil balon dari tangannya.

"Hei, hei... kenapa dengan wajah sedih itu? Balon yang kuberikan tadi seharusnya membuatmu senang!" kata Naruto lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Hinata.

Tangan Hinata kembali terkepal di atas pahanya. Ia tak menjawab.

"Ahhh, aku mengerti! Kau tidak tahu di mana Naruto sekarang. Atau kenapa dia tidak menemuimu." Naruto pura-pura menebak. Ia lalu melirik Hinata dan berkata, "_Well,_ mungkin dia terlambat atau sedang ada urusan. Atau mungkin saja kalian tadi berpapasan di jalan!"

"Kau-kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Hinata lalu menoleh pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto ceria. "Jadi jangan khawatir, oke? Kembali ke kantor nanti, aku akan mencarinya untukmu!"

Hinata kembali terkesiap. Dengan nada tak percaya ia bertanya, "Kau akan melakukannya?"

"Yup!" Naruto mengangguk mantap. Dilihatnya Hinata berdiri dan sebelum gadis itu pergi ia berkata, "Kembalilah ke sini minggu depan! Aku yakin akan mendapat informasi di mana ia sekarang!"

"Baiklah." Hinata mengangguk lalu berputar meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan!" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya hingga gadis indigo itu tak terlihat lagi.

Lalu, sang malaikat kematian pun turun untuk menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah setelah berada sekitar setengah jam di udara. Ia berkata, "Jadi... semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang 'kan? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya dan sekarang kita bisa..."

Naruto menghentikan lambaian tangannya dan berkata pelan, "Bagaimana bisa aku bilang padanya kalau aku sudah mati?" Suaranya lalu terdengar setengah berbisik saat melanjutkan,"Itu malah akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padanya. Aku butuh sedikit waktu lagi." Ia lalu duduk di bangku taman dengan mantap dan penuh semangat. Tidak berniat untuk pindah dari sana.

Sang malaikat yang bersandar pada punggung bangku, hanya melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Jadi kau akan terus duduk di situ sampai kau menemukan apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk tegas. "Yup! Itulah yang akan kulakukan! Demi Hinata, aku akan melakukannya! Aku tidak peduli berapa lama aku melakukannya! Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sampai aku yakin kalau Hina-chan akan baik-baik saja!"

Malaikat kematian yang memiliki rambut merah jambu itupun mengulum senyum. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memutar tubuh membelakangi si pirang. Ia berkata pelan, "Dia sudah sejauh ini. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan."

* * *

Sang malaikat kematian memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu tak pernah sekalipun memindahkan bokongnya―yang―seharusnya―berada―di―alam―baka―itu―dari bangku yang didudukinya meski sudah tiga hari berlalu. Ia lalu menengadah ke langit yang mulai menghitam dan sekilas sabetan tongkat―yang manusia anggap sebagai kilat―malaikat hujan muncul di sana.

_Kasihan sekali kau, Naruto._

Keesokan harinya, si rambut merah jambu yang sedang melayang 5 meter di udara, hanya tertawa saat melihat tubuh Naruto bergoyang-goyang ke sana-kemari akibat dari angin kencang yang menerpanya. Sang malaikat diberi kabar dari langit jika hari ini akan terjadi badai. Ia tidak memberitahu Naruto karena ia penasaran, sekeras apa keteguhan hati pemuda itu.

Tapi Naruto tak bergeming hingga waktu seminggu akhirnya datang juga. Balon-balon udara yang tadi dipegang oleh Naruto kini tersisa satu karena terbang terhempas badai. Agar balon berwarna oranye―dan tinggal satu-satunya―tidak terlepas, si pirang mengikat benda itu ke lehernya. Lalu ia tertawa lebar, memperlihatkan gigi-geliginya yang tersusun rapi karena semangat telah mengisi tenaganya saat melihat gadis indigo yang telah ditunggunya, tiba di taman.

_Hingga sebulan berlalu..._

Sepasang mata hijau sang malaikat kematian menemukan sosok gadis indigo berjalan memasuki taman menuju bangku tempat Naruto menunggu. Bisa ditebak, Naruto langsung melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Begitu Hinata duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto pun langsung bercerita banyak pada gadis itu. Sang malaikat, yang juga merapatkan syalnya ke lehernya―_uh, begitu naik ke langit akan kuhajar Pak Tua itu karena membuat udara sedingin ini_―hanya menatap keduanya dari atas pohon.

"_Demi gadis itu_... hah, baka ne! Dia sudah bertemu gadis itu selama sebulan. Kapan dia akan bilang kalau dia sudah mati?"

Tapi Naruto terus saja melanjutkan 'ke-baka-annya' demi gadis itu. Dan selalu setia... dengan hujan yang mengguyur deras atau matahari yang bersinar cerah, duduk di atas bangku taman, menunggu kedatangan gadis indigo itu.

* * *

Daerah di antara alis Hinata berkerut saat menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. "Um... apa kau tidak merasa kalau bajumu sudah kumal?"

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap lurus ke depan. Bukannya ia tidak memperhatikan gadis itu tapi ia telah berpikir jika ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang 'konyol' mengenai dirinya, hal itu mungkin bisa membuat gadis indigo menerima kematiannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "... Naruto itu sangat-sangat-sangat bodoh! Caranya memegang balon, ugh... sangat buruk! Itu karena jari-jarinya terlalu pendek!"

Mendengar gaya bicara Naruto, Hinata pun terkikik seperti anak kecil.

Melihatnya, Naruto lalu memukul pelan pundak gadis itu. "Gah! Kenapa kau tertawa? Itu tidak lucu, tahu!" Ia lalu berdehem sekali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ehem... _anyway_ Naruto juga punya lambung sapi―makannya selalu saja banyak!"

"Ah... benarkah?" Mata safir putih milik Hinata melebar, seolah memenuhi wajahnya yang mungil.

"Dan... dan dia sangat lamban berjalan!"

Hinata kembali terkikik sambil berkata, "Yeah, kau benar!"

Sang malaikat yang sedang duduk pada salah satu dahan pohon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya hanya berdecak melihat si baka Naruto, "Menceritakan semua keburukannya, benar-benar payah! Seolah hal itu bisa membuat gadis itu membencinya, huh! Bodoh!"

* * *

_Setahun kemudian..._

Pakaian Naruto sudah budukan, kulitnya pun semakin kecoklatan tak terawat. Rambut pirangnya tak lagi mengkilap, tampak kusam. Sepasang mata birunya tak lagi bersinar cerah. Ia menatap pada sosok gadis indigo yang berjalan mendekatinya setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Gadis rambut panjang itu lalu menjatuhkan bokongnya di sebelah Naruto. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum si pirang memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai Naruto..." katanya.

Hinata meneleng pada pemuda itu dan berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Yup. Dia telah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Kali ini Naruto menengadah pada langit biru yang mulai tergeser oleh langit berwarna oranye.

"Dan dia tidak akan pernah..." Hinata meneguk ludah, tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan kembali lagi." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi saat melihat gadis itu.

"Ah. Aku mengerti." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang bermain-main di atas pahanya. Mengetahui keadaan Naruto sekarang baik-baik saja, ia sudah merasa senang. Begitu perbincangannya dengan pemuda pirang di sebelahnya selesai, ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan pemuda yang melambai di belakangnya itu.

Naruto tak berkedip menatap gadis pujaan hatinya itu hingga seorang pemuda rambut raven datang dan berjalan di sebelah Hinata, melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak gadis indigo itu dan mengajaknya pergi. Tangan Hinata pun memeluk pinggul pemuda itu. Siapapun yang melihatnya sudah bisa menduga jika mereka memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman.

Naruto tahu hal itu. Ia tahu sejak lama jika Hinata memiliki seseorang yang khusus di dalam hatinya. Ia berharap orang khusus itu adalah dirinya tapi apa daya, ia sudah tak lagi berada di dunia ini. Tapi ia tidak sakit hati, ia tidak dendam. Karena ia tahu jika gadis itu pasti baik-baik saja karena telah memiliki seseorang untuk melindunginya. Jadi ia terus melambaikan tangannya dengan cengiran khasnya, sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir darinya untuk gadis itu.

"_So... long... farewell!_" serunya penuh kebahagiaan

Sang malaikat kematian mendarat di belakangnya. "Kurasa sudah cukup," katanya.

Lambaian tangan Naruto melambat sebelum tangannya kembali ke samping tubuhnya. Ia melihat pada gadis yang akan membawanya ke alam baka itu saat berkata, "Ya. Ini sudah cukup." Ia menatap pada gadis indigo yang berjalan mesra bersama pemuda raven. "Sepertinya Hinata akhirnya melanjutkan hidupnya," katanya lagi, masih dengan senyuman tersungging di bibir tipisnya. "Memang lama tapi kurasa semuanya terbayar sudah."

Si merah jambu menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. "Yo, Naruto... kau tidak tampak sedih mengenai hal ini."

"Ha-ha... lucu sekali kau bilang itu! Tentu saja aku tidak sedih!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria. Ia lalu menengadah untuk menatap langit senja, senada dengan warna balon udara yang terikat di lehernya. "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah Naruto dan seorang Naruto tidak akan pernah menangis!"

Sang malaikat kematian melihat si pirang dengan kedua alis terangkat. Ia sudah lebih dulu ada dibanding manusia tiba di dunia ini dan ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar dari dalam dadanya, membuat matanya perih dan berair. Ia jadi berpikir untuk bertanya pada salah satu malaikat begitu mereka kembali ke langit mengenai perasaan aneh ini.

Sementara itu, pemuda yang berjalan di sebelah Hinata bertanya pada gadis itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang. "Pemuda di sana itu... Naruto 'kan?"

"Mm..." Hinata mengangguk sambil mengencangkan syalnya ke lehernya. "Naruto itu... hanya Naruto. Dia tidak pernah bisa berbohong dengan baik." Karena buta, ia tak pernah melihat sosok Naruto yang sesungguhnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap bisa mengenali suara nyaring pemuda itu serta gaya bicaranya yang blak-blakan. "Tapi aku tidak tega untuk mengatakannya. Karena... _well_, karena..."

Langkah Hinata berhenti, begitu juga pemuda di sebelahnya yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu lalu mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah. Entah sejak kapan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk safir putih miliknya. Dadanya terasa sakit, seolah sebongkah batu seberat satu ton menindihnya keras. Itu karena ia telah menahan airmatanya sejak lama, sejak ketidakhadiran pemuda pirang itu di rumah sakit.

Lalu dengan sesenggukan ia berkata, "Karena aku tahu... dia tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga... hingga ia menyelesaikan tugasnya di dunia ini..."

Di langit, warna lembayung bercampur warna kuning telur bersatu. Naruto lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk rubah ekor 9 berwarna oranye. Ia membuka ikatan balon udara di lehernya sebelum mengikatkan benda itu di gantungan kunci di tangannya. Dengan sang malaikat kematian memperhatikannya, Naruto melepaskan benda yang dibelinya untuk Hinata itu ke udara, mengirimkannya untuk bergabung bersama langit senja yang jernih.

Hinata menyadari sesuatu yang aneh berdesir dalam dadanya. Tiba-tiba ia menengadah ke langit untuk melihat warna oranye yang selalu diimpikannya untuk bisa dilihatnya. Dengan pipi yang masih basah, ia menemukan sebuah benda berkilat di langit, membuatnya tersenyum getir.

Meski matahari perlahan terbenam, cahayanya begitu terang dan menyegarkan. Dan tepat saat itu, Hinata tahu jika Naruto telah bahagia di tempat pemuda itu seharusnya berada. Dan di bawah cahaya keemasan, disaksikan sang matahari, Naruto kini tertidur dalam kenyamanan dan kedamaian... untuk terakhir kalinya.

**END**

* * *

P.S: saya ganti penname. Tadinya It'sMeRyuki dan sekarang jadi Kouro Ryuki. Hope u don't mind...

Ja Ne


End file.
